The invention concerns a device for the generation of aerodynamic vortices and also a regulating flap and wing with a device for the generation of aerodynamic vortices.
Modern commercial aircraft have high-lift aids in order to generate the necessary lift at low speeds during the take-off and landing phases. From the general prior art it is of known art that aerodynamic lifting surfaces such as high-lift systems (high-lift devices) and main and auxiliary aerofoil devices are fitted with wing tips that are cut off straight, or rounded, or with so-called winglets. As a result of the circulation and the pressure adjustment between the lower surface of the wing and the reduced pressure on the upper surface lateral tip vortices of greater vortex strength occur at the wing tips and at the side edges of the high-lift flaps in addition to the vortex layer along the trailing edge of the main wing. These edge vortices that are induced by an aircraft and are a direct result of the circulation generated on the wing, produce an induced resistance, and in the case of large aircraft in particular, as a result of the large angles of attack with which these operate and the auxiliary lifting surfaces that are relatively highly extended in these circumstances, are very strong, long-lived, and have an adverse effect on other aircraft in the pattern flying behind the aircraft in question. This is disadvantageous, since the aim is to minimise the separation between aircraft on the approach to an airport. Particularly with reference to the use of large aircraft the need exists to reduce the time intervals between machines stacked behind one another during takeoff and landing, so as to meet the demands for higher airport passenger and freight handling capacities. The generation of the induced vortices represents a reduction of lift and an increase in resistance, acts as a noise source and in the vicinity of the ground can even cause damage to buildings. The lift distribution is impaired as a result of discontinuities.
From DE 100 20 177 A1 a device for the generation of aerodynamic vortices on the side edge of a high-lift flap of an aircraft is of known art, wherein on the side edge of the regulating flap a vortex generator is formed by a number of elements extending in the spanwise direction; air flows past between these elements on the regulating flap. The elements extending in the spanwise direction are of elongated design and are arranged in shapes similar to that of a comb, which extend over one or a plurality of sections of the profile depth of the regulating flap.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,854 a vortex generator is of known art, which comprises a tubular element extending along the side edge of the regulating flap with an aperture opening out onto the rear side of the regulating flap, by means of which high-pressure air collected on the high-pressure surface of the high-lift flap is outputted. The direction of rotation of the vortex can be selected in the context of an increase or a reduction of the lift force of the high-lift flap.
From WO 03/000547 A1 a winglet for a wing is of known art; this has an arrangement to control the flow so as to reduce the lift generated by means of the winglet as a function of the flight regime in question. For this purpose a flow channel is provided in the winglet, by means of which the upper surface of the winglet can be connected with its lower surface, so as to enable a pressure adjustment and thereby a reduction of the lift generated by the winglet. The flow channel extends in the spanwise direction and terminates within the winglet.
Furthermore from U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,798 B1 a device for the reduction of the resistance of lifting flaps of an aircraft is of known art; the aircraft wing tip has a front and a rear section. The front and rear wing sections are set at different angles relative to the spanwise direction of the wing.
DE 100 52 022 A1 discloses an arrangement for use in turbulent shear layers and vortex structures; this has a multiplicity of flexible hair-shaped structures extending in the flow direction, one end section of these structures being attached to a body wall. The free ends of the hair-shaped structures are aligned by the adjacent flow so as to reduce the vortex generation on objects in the flow field.